


The World Is A Stage

by macabreromansu



Series: Marimo Cuisine [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Nakamaship, a little smut, re-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: Shakespeare it is not.





	The World Is A Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The World Is A Stage  
> Author: macabreromansu/vonuberwald  
> Fandom: One Piece  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): Zoro/Sanji  
> Prompt: 'Pantomime' from onepieceyaoi100  
> Word Count: 266  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Warnings: A little sex (as in seriously minimal), a little swearing (again, minute)  
> Summary: Shakespeare it is not.  
> Notes: Re-post of a fic from 2007

Sometimes, Sanji mused (although not very often), sometimes it all seemed like a splendidly staged production.

Grand adventures with a plucky pirate captain and his crew, he thought (briefly, before his mind shut down in paroxysms of terror), as he held on for dear life to the side as the Coup de Burst brought them hurtling back to the ocean after a particularly large movement.

With a  _banging_  cast list, he added to himself as he brought Nami and Robin their afternoon teas complete with honey scones, fluffy cream and tea in knuckle-bitingly fragile porcelain cups.

Except for the ones who inevitably get through the cracks, he amended as he kicked Usopp and Luffy across the deck for the third time that day for stealing mikan.

The soundtrack too, is amazing, he smiled to himself as he thought that and exhaled a puff of smoke. Leaning back on the side of the deck on the lawn, he listened to Brook play, the ladies' quiet laughter as they chatted, and later, the sound of steel-on-steel, Luffy's whooping as he kicked marine ass.

And finally, the after party, he grinned before gasping and choking out a moan as Zoro, pumped up from battle, bit down on sensitive skin and  _moved_ , with him and around him and they lay together afterwards, satisfied but not yet exhausted.

Sanji looked over at Zoro.

'...What?'

'Mm, nothing. Just wondering if that was it.'

Zoro's eyes bugged. 'The he—Shitty cook...'

He growled and Sanji grinned in anticipation, yelping as Zoro suddenly rolled them over with him on top.

'Here's your fucking encore...!'


End file.
